All For You
by brooklynhale
Summary: Florence Beaumont wanted to help people. When Doctor Erskine asked the nurse to aid him in creating the first Super Soldier, she simply couldn't refuse. While Abraham worked on the serum, Florence kept her eye keen on any soldier that walked through the recruitment tents and those in camp searching for the one, little did she know that the frail-looking blonde would be it.
1. Chapter 1

Red heeled shoes clicked their way down the sidewalk of a side street in Brooklyn, New York. The signature shoes had been scuffed by the rough pavement and the years of wear and tear and yet the owner loved them as if they were just purchased from the store just moments before they were placed on her feet.

The sky was dreary and dark yet the foreboding clouds had yet to release the rain that was imminent as citizens scurried around trying to get home before the downpour washed down upon them. Outside vendors quickly packed up their shops hoping to get their livelihoods inside before they could be ruined by the weather as dogs howled in the distance at the booming thunder that rattled the windows in the high buildings. However, the owner of the red heels walked slowly through the neighborhood towards her destination without a care that she might get caught in the rain, in fact, that was the preference.

Florence Beaumont had always held a certain fondness for the rain, in a way that no one else understood.

Her brothers hated it, given that through the rain they couldn't go outside and roughhouse during their childhood as their mother would scold them for getting sick. Her mother wasn't a particular fan of the rain either, given that the heavy pours would more often than not wash out her small garden in the back of the house, uprooting the already lousy soil where she tried to plant tomatoes. Her father hated the rain, specifically the thunder as the loud sounding booms oftentimes sent him into a flashback of the loud booms of the first world war that he had never fully recovered from.

Florence however, preferred the days where the sun was deeply hidden behind a blanket of grey. She loved how fresh it made the air smell, and how children would hop around in the puddles and while everyone ran about like chickens with their heads cut off trying to escape the inevitable soak, she just planted her self like a tree in the middle of the way and looked up reveling in it.

Coming around the corner her eyes set in on the old antique store that was far more than what the regular eyes could see. As her heels clicked into the store the bell rang signaling her entry into the shop. An older woman who sat behind the desk stood up at her entrance.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" The short silver-haired woman asked with a slight squint of her eyes as she looked at Florence.

Florence groaned, "Ahh yes, uhm yes it is..." she trailed as she attempted to remember the answer code that she had been told what seemed like a thousand times by now. For some reason she could never hold on to it, "But I forgot my umbrella," she tried to state confidently but her words came out in more of a questioning manner The woman looked at Florence with a shake of her head, "Oh c'mon Susan!" Florence tried to get the older agent to budge but was having no luck until the doorbell rang as someone else walked through the doorway.

"Did you forget it again Flora?" Margaret Carter, better known as Peggy asked with a smirk as she looked at her best friend who had the memory of a goldfish. The two girls had met one another at the very founding of the SSR, Peggy being an agent while Florence was a nurse, one that was working side by side the doctor who created the super soldier serum that would soon be used for the first time, correctly that is. If asked, neither Peggy nor Florence could tell when it was that the two really hit it off with one another, but they had and the two had been close ever since.

Florence pouted her pink lips, "I tried to remember but you wouldn't let me write it down!"

Peggy stared at the exceptionally shorter girl, "Because writing down a secret passwords kind of destroys the very definition of having a secret password." The auburn-haired nurse huffed as her arms crossed over one another in defeat knowing how right her best friend was just not willing to admit it. "I always carry my umbrella," Peggy told Susan who scoffed as she walked around to the other side of the desk to press the button underneath that opened the back door. Peggy grabbed onto Florence's arm as she passed her making sure to pull the pouting girl in along with her as they made their way through the bookcase doorway and down into the lab.

"Oh!" An eccentric voice yelled as they made their way to the actual testing room where the 'chosen one' would get the serum injections, "Z'ere you are Maus, we have been 'vaiting for you," Doctor Abraham Erskine announced his accent thick as he looked up and saw the girl he had taken under his wing upon his arrival to the states. When the SSR had come to him to use his abilities to use the super soldier serum for the United States army, doctor Erskine was on board, given they wanted peace while the Germans, his own people, did not. But when he started to continue his work on the nearly finished serum he realized he needed some help, and went in search of someone. That search lead him to the Brooklyn Hospital where a young dutiful nurse of the name, Florence Beaumont caught his eye.

Abraham wouldn't completely say he was a genius, granted he had a brilliant mind and those with such are easily able to point out others with similar abilities and from the first time he saw and spoke to Florence he knew her mind and heart were unlike anyone else he'd ever met. There was a certain quality about Florence, that everyone picked up upon meeting the girl one that just sucks people in like bees to honey, something difficult to explain but easy to understand and Abraham saw exactly that.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I got help up," Florence held her hands up in defense as she walked down the steps to meet the doctor as she pulled off her overcoat to show off her nurse's uniform that she wore loyally to a fault, everything was in place that is beside her shoes. The red heels were far out of uniform yet Florence would never give them up, and no one was brave enough to tell the doe-eyed girl to change.

"Let me guess," Abraham mused amusedly as he looked through the microscope as Florence made his way to his side, Peggy stepping aside to talk to another agent, "You forgot 'ze password," Florence looked down embarrassed at how everyone knew how terrible she was at remembering the simple worded code. She was a nurse for crying out loud, she could remembering hundred of different medicines and healing techniques and procedures, and could recite every page of her nursing books but this simple thing she couldn't think of for the life of her.

"Don't worry Maus, we all know how brilliant you are," Abraham reassured the girl catching onto her thoughts as she thought them. She assumed that was something that happened when you spent so much time with a person, you start knowing what they're thinking and what they're going to say before they speak.

Florence smiled softly at his nickname that he had used for her from the moment they met, 'Maus' a German word for 'mouse' supposedly due to her stature and manner. Before Florence had the chance to be offended by the nickname Abraham had reassured her that not only was it a term of endearment but also there was a fable told in Germany where a mouse saved a lion from the clutches of man. Before Florence had the chance to answer her friend a boisterous man walked through the doorway, a skinny mustache above his lip as his eyes that sparkled with mischief narrowed on Florence.

"Flo! Peggy! My darlings," Howard Stark tossed his hands up as he walked down the stairs his eyes narrowing in on his two favorite girls in the SSR. Peggy stared at the man unaffected and unbothered by him before looking back down at her paperwork while Florence smiled politely.

"Oh Howard, you do know how I loathe being called 'Flo'," Florence shivered at the shortening of her name that had never been used on her by anyone besides Howard Stark who only used it due to the girls' aversion to it. She regretted every telling him not to call her as such, she should have known that a man like Howard would surely do the exact opposite of what he was told. He was granted a rich playboy, admittedly incredibly smart, but a playboy flirt nonetheless who was used to getting exactly what he wanted and when he wanted it.

"Yes, my dear but it suits you beautifully," Howard smirked coyly as he leaned on the desk beside Florence, "Speaking of beauty I could use a date tonight for the Modern Marvels of Tomorrow exhibit tonight. I have to do a quick speech, just about my flying car invention—nothing too big but then the rest of the night is ours and trust me it'll be something."

"She does not wish to go with you Stark," Abraham took the initiative to answer for the girl who was far to kind to reject someone in fear of hurting their feelings. In the last year that Abraham and Florence and worked with one another a certain friendship had been bonded between the pair one that could almost be comparable to a father and daughter relationship something that Florence never truly got from her own father.

It wasn't his fault, and Florence knew that as did her brothers but she was far more forgiving than the boys. Charles Beaumont had been ruined by World War One his mind plagued by the things he lived through the things he saw and over the years it had deteriorated his mind to the point where he didn't know what was in the past and what was present. While Minnie stayed a dutiful wife to her husband and the father of his children, said children didn't get much of a dad growing up only every interacting with the man at dinner on his good days or getting yelled at on his bad ones.

So where the relationship has fallen short with Florence and Charles, Abraham happily picked it up. Scaring away unsuitable suitors was just in the job description.

"Oh C'mon sweetheart!" Howard exclaimed in dramatics, "You're beautiful and I'm obviously handsome it's only natural for us to be attracted to one another so a single date couldn't hurt right?"

"No thank you Howard," Florence told him kindly before smirking slightly, "But you should ask Peg, I think she has a thing for you," she joked lightly nodding her head across the room where Peggy had disappeared too.

Howard bobbed his head, "That's an excellent idea, I'll do that thanks Flo." He started walking off ignoring Florence's yells not to call her that.

"Z'at boy, I swear," Abraham shook his head looking through his journal, "He won't take no for an answer 'vill he?"

Florence shrugged as she organized the files for the different tests and procedures that Abraham had already tried, "He means well."

"He does," Abraham agreed, "But 'zat doesn't mean 'zat he is well enough for you Maus." He told her truthfully as he thought about the eligible young nurse who would settle down sooner or later. Despite the year they were in where you were looked down upon if you were an unmarried woman, Abraham had no doubt that should Florence not want to marry she would be unaffected by the gossip and drama of it all.

But Florence was a hopeless romantic one who wanted the full nine yards and Abraham knew the right guy would come along for her he could just only hope to live long enough to see them together. Because despite living in the harsh time of war and depression Florence Beaumont was a light in the darkness and if anyone dimmed that light even just a fraction there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Rogers was on another countless double date with his best friend, Bucky Barnes, and two girls he was able to pick up earlier in the day. Granted, it was more like Bucky was on a date with both girls and Steve was just awkwardly following them around. It was fine though since he was far too used to be invisible to the female population. He'd tried to talk to some girls before with some encouragement and lessons from Bucky only to have the girls laugh in his face, think he looked like a child as he was more than a head shorter than he was.

Women didn't see him and that was just something he would have to live with until or even if the right one ever came along. The Modern Marvels Exhibit was truly something all kinds of booths were set up with different inventions set on making the world a better place, making life easier but Steve wasn't sure if he bought all that. On the main stage stood Howard Stark talking about his new flying cars. The girls squealed at the thought as they hung off Bucky's arms while Steve was genuinely unimpressed with it all given there was nothing wrong with the cars with wheels on the ground he didn't understand why you would fix something that wasn't broken.

Steve leaned forward to offer some of his peanuts to the blonde he was supposed to be on the date with only to have her look at him disgusted with a scoff. Unphased Steve dropped his offer and looked around at the exhibit and all the people who had shown up to witness the flying car as his eyes caught an Uncle Sam poster with arrows towards the recruitment office. Without a word to anyone, Steve slinked off away from the crowd with the hopes that this would be the final one.

He walked up to the soldier mirror where people would stand on the small step and look at themselves in a uniform only his face didn't nearly reach the correct spot, feeling a rush of dejectedness in him it was easily cut off when the sound of a beautiful laugh came from down the hall. He turned to look at where it had come from only to stop short at the sight of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen standing at the front desk talking with the woman behind it. Her auburn hair was curled down to her shoulders and she was dressed in her nurses uniform though with striking red shoes on her feet instead of the normal white nurse's foot attire but it was her laugh that had drawn him in.

It was loud and tinkly like the chiming of a bell and her red lips pulled back to show off the most pearly set of white teeth. Steve had seen many girls in his life, but this one⏤she was unlike anyone he'd ever seen before and he had to know her. It was as if everything else in the hall had drifted away and all he could see was this beautiful nurse who was laughing at some joke that Steve craved to hear.

With a sudden stroke of confidence, Steve went to walk towards her only to get clapped on the back and pulled back by Bucky who'd finally found him after his disappearing act.

"Come on, you're kind of missing the point of a double date," Bucky told him, his uniform shinning even brighter in the light of the office making Steves' stomach clench, "We're taking the girls dancing." Steve didn't like the sound of that, as every girl he'd ever asked to dance with turned him down on the account that they were afraid they would step on him.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you," Steve told his best friend feeling a bit bad given this was Buckys last night in town before being shipped off and Steve wouldn't be there to spend it with him. But Steve had to get enlisted he needed to be there with Bucky not just waving goodbye to him.

"You're really gonna do this again?" Bucky asked the two boys unaware that the girl next to the counter with her red shoes had noticed their conversations and could hear every word that carried over to her.

Steve shrugged his lanky shoulders, "Well its a fair, I'm gonna try my luck."

Bucky shook his head completely exasperated with the boy, "As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you or worse they'll actually take you." Steve knew that Bucky meant well but the fact that he didn't believe in him shattered his heart in a way that he couldn't explain even if he tried. Bucky had been looking after him like a caregiver, a protector for all these years so it's not necessarily shocking that he wouldn't want him in a war where he wasn't there to cover his ass, he preferred him here at home in Brooklyn.

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this⏤"

"This isn't a back alley Steve its war," Bucky stressed to the short boy as an older gentleman made his way to the auburn-haired girl in red heels listening on the conversation she had motioned her head too. She didn't know the full story but she was getting the gist of it all, and well to say she was intrigued was an understatement.

"I know its war."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs," Bucky explained wishing Steve would finally just take no for an answer and settle down helping the effort in some other, safe way.

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal, in my little red wagon?" Steve scoffed at the idea of doing less than his part and imaging himself ever being okay with it. He didn't see it, his father fought in a war and he knew that he would be disappointed in him for not fighting alongside everyone else.

"Yes, why not?" Bucky asked, not seeing where he was coming from, granted his motives were more on the selfish side he'd prefer to know that Steve was at home safe and away from the trouble because he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to fight if his mind was constantly worried about his best friend fighting a fight in the next country over.

"I''m not gonna sit in a factory Bucky. Bucky c'mon man there are men laying down their lives I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand, this isn't about me."

"Right," Bucky bobbed his head not fully believing him, "Cause you got nothin' to prove."Florence looked over at Doctor Erskine sharing a look of amazement and discovery at the young man who'd struck their fancy. After being recruited by Colonel Phillips and working with Dr. Erskine she'd come across many soldiers and the most of them were arrogant and brash wanting to fight for the glory or the women, wanting to just kill Nazi's for the hell of it but this man felt as if it was his duty to his country and the other men fighting. Florence had never met a man like this.

"Hey, Sarge!" A girly voice called from behind them, "Are we going dancing?" the two girls laughed together as Bucky turned around.

"Yes, we are," He called back to the ladies before turning back around to face Steve, "Don't do anything stupid until I get back," He told him as he walked backward away from his best friend.

"How can I?" Steve answered, "Taking all the stupid with you," he joked as Bucky shook his head walking back towards Steve to pull him into a hug.

"You're a punk,' Bucky told him as they clapped one another's back tightly as they tried not to think about how this could be the very last time they saw one another.

"Jerk, be careful," Steve told him before calling back to him as he walked away once more, "Don't win the war till I get there." Bucky gave him a salute before wrapping his arms around the two girls and pulling them off towards the dancing hall. Steve let out a sigh and walked passed the desk towards the back where the physical tests were done, not realizing that the girl he had fawned about only moments ago was following his movement.

"What do you think?" Florence asked looking towards the doctor who bobbed his head.

"I 'Zink you found 'Ze one," Doctor Erskine pointed out in more meaning than one as he saw the way the girl's eyes followed the short man intrigued that was far more than just for science. "Come on, let's go," Abraham instructed the girl as he walked back towards the medical rooms hearing the familiar clack of red heels following after him.

Steve sat in the doctor's room waiting to be examined as he took off his clothes only to stop short when a familiar nurse walked in halting his movement. Florence looked over at the man, who she now knew was called Steve given the eavesdropping and his paperwork that Abraham had filed together. She gave him a sweet smile as her dimples indented into her cheeks before turning away not catching the scarlet blush that worked its way up Steves' neck and towards his cheeks at her recognition.

Florence leaned in towards the doctor, "Doctor Erskine has asked for this one," She told him as the man nodded his head in understanding before she flurried out of the room only barely hearing the doctor tell Steve to wait.

Steve could all but hear his heart pounding as paranoia started to get to him as he read the sign that said 'it is illegal to falsify your enlistment papers' scared that the police were about to come in and take him he quickly dropped off the exam table and started putting his articles back on. The curtain to the door was pulled open showing a military police officer making Steve freeze at the sight that is until an older looking man entered as well being trailed by the nurse that made Steves heart thump faster.

"'Zank you," Doctor Abraham told the police officers who nodded to both of them and walked off allowing them the room closing the curtain behind him as he did so.

"So, you 'vant to go overseas," Abraham opened his file while Florence walked around him to take a seat on the bed her short legs not reaching the ground as she rocked them back and forth, "Kill some Nazis."

Steve looked at the man and the nurse who was absent-mindedly kicking her legs unphased by the man's brash statement, "Excuse me?"

"Dr. Abraham Erskine, I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve," He explained shaking the small man's hand, "Zis is my partner, nurse Florence Beaumont."

Florence smiled sending a finger wave over to the boy who nodded unable to keep his eyes from the beautiful woman who was openly acknowledging him, "I prefer Flora."

Steve nodded his head, rolling the name over in his head before answering back, "Steve Rogers," He told them both as the doctor walked over towards the bed placing the final down next to Florence who looked down at them all reading the words upside down, "Where are you from?"

"Queens," He answered swiftly making Florence snort a laugh at his words, "73rd Street and Utopia Parkway, before 'zat Germany. 'Zhis troubles you?" He asked while Florence watched him carefully looking for any kind of tell though she doubted the boy would really care given that Abraham could have had the MP arrest him on sight but, for the moment being he seemed okay.

"No," he answered swiftly and truthfully.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers, hmm?" Abraham asked looking at the different forged forms, "Is it, New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

"That might not be the right file," Steve spoke up his nerves starting to raise.

A small laugh came from the bed, "Why because there should be more than five?" Florence asked with a twinkle in her eye making Steves' eyes fall short on her.

"No, it's not the exams we're interested in, its the five," he paused looking at Florence, "Or more tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazi's." They waited for the answer that they were both certain would be answered correctly but Steve looked at them both in confusion and slight fear.

"Is this a test?" He asked.

"Yes," both Florence and Doctor Erskine answered together as they waited for the words they needed to hear, the ones they were all but 100% sure he would say.

Steve shook his head, unsure exactly how to answer the test question,"I don't wanna kill anyone I don't like bullies I don't care where they're from," he went with the truth hoping it was something they wanted to hear.

"You know I've met a lot of men in this war and they're all big, they're strong," Florence started feeling a bit bad when Steves' head dropped down shamefully, she continued, "But we have yet to win the war so perhaps the big men aren't as great as they think they are. Perhaps its time we change this up."

Abraham nodded his head, "Maybe what we need now is a little guy," Steve's eyes brightened at their words hope shining through as the doctor continued, "I can offer you a chance, only a chance." He told Steve as the three walked out of the room and towards the desk where Abraham pulled out his paperwork and some stamps.

Without missing a beat Steve answered, "I'll take it"

"Good, so 'vhere is the little guy from, actually," Abraham asked to fill out his form correctly.

"Brooklyn," Steve answered seeing Florences' eyes light up at his words.

"Me too," She told him with a grin.

"Ahh neighbors with Maus how nice," The doctor trailed while Steve looked at the nurse in shock that she was from Brooklyn as well, he couldn't believe he'd never seen her before today and if he had he wouldn't have forgotten her. Florence Beaumont was not a woman you'd forget about.

With a final stamp Doctor Erskine passed the paperwork proving he was accepted while Florence looked at him with a glistening smile, "Congratulations, you are now a soldier of the United States Army." And with that, the two medical professionals turned and walked out of the room leaving Steve in still silence as he stared at the papers that he'd seen say no time and time again and they finally said yes.

AN/ oooooooh so exciting man how do you guys feel about the steves 3rd person point of view or would you rather it all be seen from Florence's pov ? -bwh


End file.
